Folgen wir dem weißen Kaninchen!
& & & |regisseur = |vor = Keine |nach =}} „Folgen wir dem weißen Kaninchen!“ ist die erste Folge des Spin-offs Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Sie wurde am 10. Oktober 2013 in den USA ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Alice kehrt nach Hause zurück, wo ihr Vater ihr erzählt, dass alle sie für tot hielten. Ihre fantasiereichen Geschichten über ein sprechendes weißes Kaninchen und einen geheimnisvollen Ort namens Wunderland sorgen dafür, dass sie in eine Heilanstalt eingewiesen wird. Dort überzeugt Dr. Lydgate sie davon, eine Behandlung zuzulassen, die dafür sorgen soll, dass sie ihren Schmerz vergessen kann. Kurz bevor die Operation stattfinden soll, wird sie vom Herzbuben gerettet, der sie zum Kaninchen bringt, welches ihr mitteilt, dass ihre wahre Liebe Cyrus noch am Leben ist. Als das Trio durch ein Portal springt, das sie zurück ins Wunderland bringt, begibt sich Alice auf die Suche nach ihm, aber der böse Jafar und die Rote Königin haben andere Pläne für sie. Inhalt Die junge Alice kehrt aus dem Wunderland ins viktorianische England zurück. Ihr Vater kann es kaum glauben, sie zu sehen, da alle sie für tot hielten. Alice berichtet von Pfeife rauchenden Raupen und riesigen Pilzen, weshalb ihr Vater und der Arzt Dr. Lydgate sie für verrückt halten. Alice beschließt zu beweisen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt. In Storybrooke schließen Ashley und Leroy Granny's Diner ab. Der Herzbube stößt mit ihnen zusammen und stiehlt unbemerkt den Schlüssel. Er betritt das Diner, in dem plötzlich ein Portal entsteht, aus dem das weiße Kaninchen klettert. Es erklärt, dass Alice seine Hilfe bräuchte. Aufgrund ihrer Erzählungen vom Wunderland wurde Alice in die Bethlem Nervenheilanstalt eingewiesen. Dr. Lydgate stellt ihr einige Fragen und möchte wissen, ob sie immer noch an ihre Abenteuer im Wunderland glaubt. Sie behauptet, dass sie England nie verlassen hätte und bei einem Freund gewesen wäre. Auf der Flucht vor den Soldaten der Roten Königin, isst Alice ein Stück von einem Pilz, damit sie schrumpft und versteckt sich dann in einer Flasche, die am Wegrand liegt. Darin trifft sie auf den Flaschengeist Cyrus. Die beiden unterhalten sich und Alice offenbart, dass sie das weiße Kaninchen in ihrem Rucksack hat, mit dem sie ihrem Vater beweisen möchte, dass sie nicht verrückt ist. Cyrus ist überrascht, dass sie ihr Leben für jemanden riskiert, der nicht an sie glaubt, da man keinen Beweis bräuchte, wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt. Danach gewährt er ihr drei Wünsche, weil sie seine Flasche gefunden hat. Alice und Cyrus haben sich ineinander verliebt. Auf einer Klippe am Brodelnden Meer macht er ihr einen Heiratsantrag, den sie glücklich akzeptiert. Dr. Lydgate glaubt, dass Alice als Kind ignoriert wurde und sich das Wunderland ausgedacht hat. Als sie behauptet, dass sie nicht mehr daran glaubt, sagt Dr. Lydgate, dass sie immer noch jede Nacht nach Cyrus rufe. Die Rote Königin und ihre Soldaten unterbrechen Alice und Cyrus. Es kommt zum Kampf, bei dem die Königin Cyrus mit ihrer Magie über die Klippe wirft. Alice ist verzweifelt, weil er den Sturz nicht überlebt haben kann. Dr. Lydgate informiert Alice über eine neue Behandlungsmethode, die ihr Leiden beenden könne. Durch diese Methode würde sie ihre Erinnerungen an Cyrus vergessen. Alice stimmt der Behandlung zu. Am nächsten Tag erhält Alice in ihrer Zelle überraschend Besuch vom Herzbuben, der sie retten möchte. Sie weigert sich mit ihm mitgehen und sagt den Wachen, die hereinkommen, dass sie ihn rausschaffen sollen. Als der Herzbube sagt, dass Cyrus am Leben sei, überwältigt sie die Wachen und die beiden fliehen. Unterwegs stößt das weiße Kaninchen hinzu. Dr. Lydgate möchte sie aufhalten und kann seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er das sprechende Kaninchen sieht. Alice, der Herzbube und das weiße Kaninchen verlassen die Anstalt und das Kaninchen öffnet ein Portal ins Wunderland. Der Herzbube möchte nicht mitkommen, aber Alice erinnert ihn daran, dass sie ihm geholfen hat, sein Herz zurückzubekommen und dass er ihr deshalb helfen müsste, Cyrus zu finden. Die beiden folgen dem weißen Kaninchen durch das Portal. Im Wunderland landen Alice und der Herzbube im Schaumzuckersumpf. Das Kaninchen gibt zu, dass es Cyrus selbst nicht gesehen hat, sondern nur von der Haselmaus hörte, dass er am Leben und im verlassenen Haus des verrückten Hutmachers sei. Während des Gesprächs bemerkt der Herzbube, dass er und Alice langsam im Sumpf versinken. Das Kaninchen läuft davon, um Hilfe zu holen. Alice fängt eine feuerspeiende Libelle und röstet damit den Schaumzucker, so dass sie und der Herzbube aus dem Sumpf klettern können. Der Herzbube glaubt nicht daran, dass Cyrus noch am Leben ist, aber Alice verspricht ihm einen der drei Wünsche, die sie noch hat, wenn er ihr hilft. Das weiße Kaninchen trifft auf die Rote Königin, die es in ihren Palast bringt. Es sagt, dass es Alice für sie ins Wunderland gebracht hat und meint, dass sie deshalb quitt wären, aber die Rote Königin droht ihm, dass es als ihre Wanddekoration enden würde, wenn es sie nicht über alles informiert, was Alice macht. Die Rote Königin erhält Besuch von Jafar. Er sagt, dass ihr gemeinsames Ziel erst erreicht sei, wenn Alice die Flasche hat und ihre drei Wünsche aufbraucht. Er würgt die Rote Königin, da sie für ihn keinen Nutzen mehr hat, nachdem sie Alice ins Wunderland gebracht hat. Die Rote Königin sagt, sie sei die einzige, die wisse, wo Alice hingeht und überzeugt ihn, sie am Leben zu lassen. Alice und der Herzbube gehen durch den Tulgey-Wald. Als Alice auf einen Baum klettert, um eine bessere Aussicht zu erhalten, wird sie von der Grinsekatze angegriffen, die sie fressen möchte. Der Herzbube eilt ihr zu Hilfe und füttert die Grinsekatze mit einem Pilz, der sie auf normale Größe schrumpft. Die Katze flieht und Alice und der Herzbube setzen ihre Reise fort. Sie erreichen das Haus des Hutmachers, doch es ist verlassen. Das weiße Kaninchen stößt hinzu und der Herzbube macht ihm Vorwürfe, weil es Alice falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hat. Vor dem Haus findet Alice Cyrus' Kette. Sie glaubt, dass er noch am Leben ist und möchte im Wunderland bleiben, um nach ihm zu suchen. Cyrus wird in einem Käfig gefangen gehalten. Nachdem die Rote Königin ihn die Klippe hinunterwarf, fing Jafar ihn mit seinem fliegenden Teppich auf. Jafar betritt das Versteckt und betrachtet Cyrus im Käfig. Alice, der Herzbube und das weiße Kaninchen machen sich auf den Weg, um Cyrus zu suchen. Zeitliche Einordnung * Die Szene in Storybrooke spielt während der zweiten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Der Fluch ist bereits gebrochen und die Bücherei steht kurz vor der Eröffnung, wie an den Schildern zu sehen ist. Besetzung en:Down the Rabbit Hole Kategorie:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland